


Prater

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panic attack on the Ferris wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Alex talks Christian into riding a Ferris wheel, which is certainly a bad idea as Christian suffers from acrophobia... And fluff happens.





	Prater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azsh/gifts).
  * A translation of [Prater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805496) by [ArcheaMajuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar). 

> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I just don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the fic, grammar and so on (but if you'd like to let me know about the mistakes, please, do so in the comments or just send me an email (you'll find it on my profile page), it'd be much appreciated)
> 
> I'm really sorry for the errors, but I hope you'll enjoy this work anyway :)

„I should’ve gone home,” Christian grumbled and put an enormous effort not to give in the bright smile Alex flashed him with.

Yes, his colleague was excited that he had successfully tempted Christian to Ferris wheel, and Christian was very well aware of that hint of mischief within Alex’s eyes.

Nobody, literally nobody had ever dragged him into such lunacy as riding the Ferris wheel. Nobody, because Christian hated heights and his stomach was upside down just when he was looking at such atrocity from afar, but the moment Alex fixed his pleading eyes upon Christian, promising he was going to do everything to ensure Christian would enjoy it at least a bit… Well, Christian agreed to it, however, as soon as they seated themselves in that devilish machine, his gaze undertook the task of searching for the closest bathroom.

“Toilets are right around the corner,” Alex informed him matter-of-factly even though he looked like he was about to burst out with laughter. Of course, he felt sorry for his poor friend, but he hoped that with him by his side Christian would appreciate the view from the Ferris wheel. Rex already had his fun, so now he and Christian were about to have some good time in here, in Prater.

“It’s going to be alright. Look, the construction is a solid one,” said Alex, trashing with the bar, preventing them from falling out of the seat. It didn’t move an inch, but Christian eyed Alex quite sceptically, so Alex suggested he should give its reliability a whirl himself. Christian did so, pummelling the metal bar with near to none effect.

“It’d better be!” he growled at the construction before he leaned against the modest padding on the seat, honestly trying to relax despite it wasn’t easy whatsoever even though they still weren’t moving.

“Be more positive, Christian,” smiled Alex broadly, though just a snarl came in the answer.

Once the machine commenced its movements, Christian, startled, shivered violently, however, another wave of quivers was hindered by a strong arm, placed around his shoulders. Well, Alex laid it more like on the back on the seat, yet Christian was felt its imminent presence, its warmness almost radiating, soothing Christian’s agitated nerves.

For mere minutes the nearness of Alex’s arm prevented Christian from panicking as he felt almost safe, but suddenly, the Ferris wheel stopped and opted for killing its passengers. Well, it occurred so to Christian who unfortunately had forgotten the machine supposed to halt at one point, and to go backwards, which Christian thought was insane!

Gripping hard on the metal bar, he prayed himself not to look down. Thankfully his stomach had been doing quite alright; the man was just sincerely frightened. Somewhere deep within his mind Christian knew his was overreacting because the construction had been built properly, and in order to keep all of them secured, moreover, he more sensed than actually saw Alex was still next to him. God, he had no doubts Alex would have never allowed him to get hurt, yet… yet he was scared to death.

On the contrary, Alex was enjoying the view. At least, he hoped for it as he picked a ride that wasn’t that quick or dangerous by any means, however, apparently he was the only one bearing such idea about the Ferris wheel. Of course, Christian’s acrophobia had not been a brand new piece of information to him, but the machine was a slow thing, very reliable, not producing any disturbingly creaking sounds, it moved smoothly, there was a metal bar keeping them in place, and Alex just counted on all these aspects that they would calm his friend down, allowing him to savour their visit of Prater.

However, Christian was freaking out, mildly putted, and Alex was adamant to do everything to help him relax.

At that time, Christian decided a different approach – looking up at the sky full of stars, trying to focus on them, on the way they were shining at them, on the mellow breeze, fluttering over them, piercing through the stuffy air of this summer night. Christian literally marvelled at such pleasant weather, and also at the relief, spreading through his rigid limbs, though he shivered a bit at the decisive, yet gentle grip of Alex’s hand upon his shoulder.

For a moment Christian was on the verge of being delighted by the ride, but once the way of rotation underwent another alteration, Christian was robbed of his calm again. Trembling and his breath shallow, he begged internally this would be over soon, and for a few seconds he was so absorbed by his fight against the panic, lurking underneath the thin layer of so hardly obtained peace, it took him quite a while to notice that Alex dragged him closer to his muscled frame. Christian found himself to be hugged by his taller friend, and the moment he looked up to meet his kind eyes, Alex smiled at him fondly with a notion of guilt.

Despite being overwhelmed by the warmth of Alex’s body as well as his affectionate gaze, with the corner of his eye he caught the glimpse of the ground that was so… so madly far away from them! He shuddered frantically and closed his eyes, feeling so weak and so frightened he was about to faint.

_They were going to fall, they were going to fall _was his mind screaming at him, causing his subtle body to shake like a leaf as the only thing Christian could think of was that deep, deep abyss beneath them and… and… the fact that he had practically buried his face into Alex’s chest while the other man was keeping him close to him, holding him, embracing him tightly while Christian wasn’t capable of anything else trembling.

It was a terrifying ordeal, being trapped on such madness. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe well, his chest aching, and with a tremor he realized he couldn’t endure a second more of it, but then… then he witnessed as Alex touched his chin, brought his face up and make their eyes meet. Alex looked at him, his stare unrelenting, firm, yet gentle, spreading warm peace through Christian’s soul, embracing him from the inside, keeping him safe. After few second, Christian inhaled deeply, Alex’s eyes being his only focal point, savouring their kindness, accepting their quiet apology, touched by the remorse overshadowing them.

Involuntarily, Christian was aware of clutching on Alex’s arm too tightly, his nails must’ve been leaving indents in the muscle, but Alex didn’t utter a word of protest, he didn’t move away. He just kept glancing right into Christian’s eyes that were hopelessly magnetized by the Alex’s until the very moment, in which Alex leaned towards his colleague, whom at first felt a puff of hot breath upon his face before Alex’s lips covered his own, kissing him tenderly.

Christian had no idea what was going on, though there was nothing stopping him from kissing Alex back in the same manner, enjoying the hint of stubble within the touch of their lips, enjoying Alex’s scent surrounding the both of them utterly, and Christian couldn’t refrain from sighing happily as a broad hand was placed on the back of his neck, while the other still rested on his shoulder. Even though the processes of his brain continued to be quite wobbly, he knew Alex might’ve gone for such thing just to console him, but… this was Alex, his Alex, whom must’ve been desperate to help him in any possible way… a way that Christian welcomed with a fluttering heart because just from the kiss he could sense so much love that was going on here… It wasn’t just a kiss, really. It was a vow.

The ride eventually came to its end, the pace was slowing down, which didn’t escape Alex’s attention. He broke out from the kiss, beaming at Christian also because of Christian’s eyes that were adorably hazy, his lips still parted. The horror had already fade away from his features, and Christian, indeed, was sort of relaxed thanks to Alex.

But on the other hand, Alex was the reason why he got so frightened in the first place… However, as Christian absentmindedly licked his lips… probably it was worth it.

Still quite flabbergasted, Christian stepped on the ground and on his unsteady legs, he walked away from the machine until he turned around, gazing at the Ferris wheel from a considerable distance. Just the sight of it made his knees weak again; luckily Alex was already right behind him, ready to support his dear friend. He bent down a little, slipping his arms under Christian’s and pulling him into a hug, his chin resting on Christian’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Christian,” he whispered, voice small with honest remorse.

Christian might’ve been angry with his colleague, but according to the lingering touch of Alex’s lip upon his, the whole incident was about to be forgotten soon. He leant into the strong chest behind him, closing his eyes, and relishing how secured and protected he felt, while he didn’t care whatsoever about the fact they weren’t alone. His heart throbbed at the chaste kiss Alex put on Christian’s cheek, and the taller man embraced him more tightly, making Christian realize that this was way more than he had ever allowed himself to wish for.

“Christian?” Aex again whispered into his friend’s ear, sending shivers down Christian’s spine. “Everybody’s looking at us.”

“You think I care?” Christian murmured, feeling so content and at peace, yet soon enough he narrowed his back, opened his eyes, and with a sting of regret he left Alex’s arms, looking around to see those people who were reported to be watching them. There were a few of them, indeed, but nothing that would bother Christian much, so he focused back on Alex, giving him a warm smile, and pondering, whether there was something that should be said.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about,” he opted for assuring Alex he wasn’t angry. “I should’ve been more insistent,” he shrugged as if it was somehow helpful, but judging by the sudden glint of joy within Alex’s eyes, it didn’t cause any harm. Such statement was justified a mere second later when Alex bowed down, covering Christian’s lips with his own. The kiss was quick and rather innocent, though it was an important one as… as it definitely showed Christian that Alex was genuinely interested in him, that he hadn’t done it only to calm Christian down, and that there was more…

“So… Is it gonna be Haunted house now, or shall we call it a day?” Alex asked, eyes sparkling with mischief once again. However, he didn’t wait for a verbal answer as he just smiled lovingly at his friend, before he looked around in a search for…

As soon as the both them fixed their gazes upon a side alley, they spotted Rex as he was trotting towards them, a wooden stick with a bunch of candy floss poking out of his muzzle. Such view was a great food for thought, at least for Christian, who honestly dwelled on the question whether Rex had bought the thing, or whether he had stolen it as neither of the option didn’t seem far-farfetched when it came to Rex and his cunning skills. Probably, he had just bummed it off somebody, Christian assumed and with a smile declined Rex’s offer to take a bite.

“We’re going home, Rex,” Alex told the dog. “You’ve got everything?”

Rex barked in a rather affirmative manner as he’d enjoyed his ride on the Ferris wheel, he’d eaten two sausages, and now he devoured the candyfloss. He was quite satisfied. For another ten minutes at least.

“Are you going with us?” Alex turned to Christian, eyes shining with quiet adoration.

Christian’s heart swelled at the suggestion, the corners of his mouth curved upwards into a happy smile. Since the moment they were standing safely on the ground again and Alex was hugging him from behind, Christian had been hoping for something like that. And in the moment Alex kissed him for the third time this evening, the both of them had already knew the answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the only work with this pairing I was willing to translate as the others are... well, they're old and not really THAT good to be worthy of translation. Still I hope you've enjoyed this one at least :)


End file.
